


Rebellion

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bondage, Drabble, Drama, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Captain Snape must punish a rebellious sailor.





	Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Comment porn for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/snarry_games/profile)[**snarry_games**](http://community.livejournal.com/snarry_games/), [this one](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/162920.html?thread=1864040#t1864040) from [](http://amanuensis1.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://amanuensis1.livejournal.com/)**amanuensis1** ’s interview.

** Rebellion **

The crack of the whip was sharp and startling over the sound of the water hitting the sides of the ship. It sounded twice more before the captain ceased.

"Do you admit your wrong-doing, Potter?" Captain Snape snarled.

Several of his shipmates whispered he should just confess, even if he did nothing wrong. Potter's back was liberally decorated with weeping welts, shirt shredded and hanging in tatters around his bound wrists.

"Never, sir," Potter spat, green eyes fiercely defiant.

"Very well." The captain raised his hand once again. He hoped his trousers were loose enough to hide his erection. He always became aroused by Potter's insubordination -- and his sweet surrender later in the Captain's cabin.


End file.
